


Random Valentine's Day Hannibal Rap

by RaeRaeHuBae



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-18
Updated: 2016-02-18
Packaged: 2018-05-21 13:37:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6053521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaeRaeHuBae/pseuds/RaeRaeHuBae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>My boyfriend wrote this for Valentine’s Day. He obviously knows that the way to my heart is through words and this beloved show. It made me laugh a lot when he performed it, so I thought I’d share it with you for shizzles and giggles. Anyone wanna perform / audio this – feel free. I would love to hear it!</p>
    </blockquote>





	Random Valentine's Day Hannibal Rap

**Author's Note:**

> My boyfriend wrote this for Valentine’s Day. He obviously knows that the way to my heart is through words and this beloved show. It made me laugh a lot when he performed it, so I thought I’d share it with you for shizzles and giggles. Anyone wanna perform / audio this – feel free. I would love to hear it!

My mind’s more twisted than Thomas Harris. The man that authored Jack Crawford tracking cannibals across Paris. So when people think they’ve worked me out, I can still play em. When they think they’re in my head I’ll flip like Will Graham. Man my mind’s scarier than a mechanised deadly hound, and more devious than the one found in Freddy Lounds. You get cut up like Catana doom, eaten like piranha food. You can’t see the killer in front of you. Alana Bloom. So you spend your whole life scared and you worry pray for some sort of saviour. Bedelia DuMaurier. And whatever you do, you’re a steady bit part, detracting from the real action. Eddie Izzard. So when this cheesy rapper steps to me and cleverly acts like cheddary snacks, she won’t get eaten, she’ll get sliced up fine. Beverley Katz. I’m more than a man, I’m a man that’s an animal. I’ll strap you to a wheelchair and find out if you’re flammable. I had a plan, the plan was infallible. But now I’ve done what I can with the canon in Hannibal.


End file.
